


everything comes back to you

by agreattimetobealive



Series: femslash february! [1]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreattimetobealive/pseuds/agreattimetobealive
Summary: Karlie’s Diner is dark, because it's midnight, and Karlie has to be up in four and a half hours for her morning deliveries and to put fresh cookies in the oven. Tayloralmostfeels bad about depriving her of her sleep, but this is a tradition.(a dumb luke/lorelai-inspired thing for femslash february)





	

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "snow" so i did this dumb thing! it's really, really light on kaylor, like idk if i should even tag it, but whatever it's cute. hopefully.
> 
> title from this town by niall.

Taylor wakes up and smells snow. 

She wakes up because her bedroom window is wide open, a very chilly winter breeze drifting through her room, but she’s wrapped up burrito-style in her comforter, and plus, the _snow._

She checks her alarm clock. It’s after midnight. 

It’s after midnight so it’s officially switched over from December 12th to December 13th, and she knows the snow woke her up so she could celebrate. 

Taylor gets up, pulls on sweats and a long sweater and reluctantly shuts her window. She makes coffee and pours a mug to take with her and steps out into her porch. 

The mug is warm in her hands and the streets are so silent, and the air smells like snow and Taylor savours it. In the quiet of the dark night, it feels like it’s all for her. 

Eventually though, her legs start to feel cold under through her sweats - she didn’t buy them for _warmth,_ after all, but for the glittery paw prints on them. Priorities. She starts to walk, intending to take her time moving through town, but her feet take her right to the diner instead. That’s fine, her coffee cup is nearly empty anyway. 

Karlie’s Diner is dark, because it's midnight, and Karlie has to be up in four and a half hours for her morning deliveries and to put fresh cookies in the oven. Taylor _almost_ feels bad about depriving her of her sleep, but this is a tradition.

Taylor sets her mug (now empty and cold) down on the diner steps and hops over to the garbage cans by the curb. She kicks one, the metal reverberating loudly. 

“Oops!” Taylor whisper-yells into the darkness. “I hope that didn’t accidentally wake anybody up!” She gives the can another bang with her knee. 

Above her, a window slides open. 

“There seem to be racoons in my garbage,” Karlie calls quietly from above the diner. “Thankfully I have this shotgun right here.”

“I smell snow!” Taylor yells happily. 

“Shhhh,” Karlie hisses, waving a hand at her and then ducking back inside her apartment. Then she pokes her head back out. “Happy birthday,” she calls, and then disappears again. 

Taylor skips back to the steps and collects her mug and waits for Karlie to unlock the door. 

“Coffee please!” she says brightly when Karlie swings the door open for her. Karlie tugs her flannel shirt tighter around her, shivering at the chill in the air, and rushes Taylor inside. 

“Oh good, you brought your own mug,” Karlie says dryly as Taylor takes a seat at the diner counter. She spins on the stool, the same place she’s celebrated her birthday for the past five years. Around the same time, too. Karlie’s really been very pleasant about having to get up in the middle of the night once a year. And once Taylor figured out she could get Karlie to celebrate with her, she didn't want to do anything differently. 

Taylor beams at Karlie as Karlie pours her coffee, and then another mug for herself. 

“It smells like snow,” she informs Karlie again. “It’s going to snow for me, because the universe knows I love it.”

“I keep telling you,” Karlie laughs, “that snow in December isn’t that out of the ordinary? And it might have something to do with climate, not the universe wishing you happy birthday.”

Taylor pouts. “But it’s more enjoyable when I assume it’s _specifically_ for me,” she whines. “Like this coffee. You made it for me, so it’s _better_ than your normal coffee.”

“Um.” Karlie blinks. “I’m going to remember that when you come in for my normal shitty coffee tomorrow.”

“I didn’t say _shitty!”_ Taylor exclaims. “I would _never_ say that about coffee!”

Karlie rolls her eyes and Taylor drinks her coffee in big, apologetic gulps. “It’s delicious tonight and it’ll be delicious tomorrow and also forever. You’re going to make me coffee forever, right?”

“I can’t seem to get you to stop drinking it,” Karlie sighs, “so I guess so.” 

If Karlie stopped making her coffee, Taylor would get it somewhere else. She’d still frequent Karlie’s Diner though, and it wouldn’t be just for the cookies Karlie is so famous for. 

Taylor beams, and spins around on her stool again. When she completes her circle, Karlie has disappeared. 

Taylor looks around. “I’m messing up your menu pile!” she calls. No answer.

Taylor peeks behind the counter. “I’m taking a donut!”

This gets a response. “Don’t you dare, I’m bringing you something!”

Ooh, a surprise. Taylor sits back down and waits excitedly. 

Karlie pushes open the door from the kitchen and emerges with a plate. She places it in front of Taylor with a flourish. “Ta-da!”

It’s a cookie on a plate, but it’s so much _more_ than a cookie on a plate. It’s a _giant_ cookie, for one, the size of six or more of Karlie’s regular cookies. It’s also shaped like a cat head, with ears at the top. It has a whipped cream face and chocolate sauce-drizzled whiskers and it’s a little lopsided and it looks honestly ridiculous. 

Taylor _loves_ it. 

“You made me a disgusting cat cookie!” she gushes, looking up at Karlie with wonder. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Karlie blushes. But it _is._ Karlie teases her every day about how much junk food she eats, and is constantly trying to convince her to eat healthier. 

“You made a cookie into _art!”_ Taylor yells. “And you put so much sugar on it! Wait. There isn’t kale hidden in here somewhere, is there?” She lifts the cookie up to check underneath. 

“Nope, just diabetes,” Karlie says. “And it’s really, really not a big deal.”

“You said that already,” Taylor points out. “And you’re wrong.”

“Be quiet and eat your gross cookie,” Karlie says, wrinkling her nose. 

Taylor takes a huge bite. “You made a cat cookie for me,” she says with her mouth full. “And it’s going to snow for me. This is the best birthday ever.”

“You say that every year.” Karlie informs her. 

Taylor shrugs. “And it’s always true.”

Karlie rolls her eyes, but Taylor doesn’t mind. She knows she’s right, her birthday always brings great things. It’s the power of the snow. She’s about to take another bite when Karlie comes around the counter and tugs her off her stool.

“But my cookie!” she protests. 

“But your snow!” Karlie argues, pushing Taylor gently towards the door. Taylor looks and sure enough, big fluffy flakes are starting to fall. 

“Right on time!” she squeals. “See, I told you!”

She lets Karlie guide her to the door, and when she sits down on the steps, Karlie hands her her coffee mug. Karlie had refilled it before pulling her outside, because Karlie is the _smartest._

They sit on the diner steps, drinking their coffee and watching the snow gently fall. Taylor _loves_ it, she loves the smell in the air, and the chill, and the sight of the snow starting to collect on the ground. 

She gets up and twirls in the street, head tipped back to the sky. Snow collects in her hair, melts on her eyelashes and it’s all for _her._ Taylor loves her birthday. 

She beckons for Karlie to come join her, but Karlie just laughs at her, and stays sitting down, watching Taylor spin around. 

“You look like a princess in a snow globe,” Karlie says abruptly, and Taylor looks over to see a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. 

She looks down at herself, her paw print sweats and baggy cozy sweater. Her hair’s in a messy ponytail and her boots are old and beat up. She quirks an eyebrow at Karlie to say _a princess? Really?_

Karlie shrugs and looks down at her mug. 

It’s not like they never flirt with each other, but it’s usually a little more vague; a lighthearted, playful banter that their friendship is based around. Of course Karlie means a lot to her, and she’s 99% sure that she means a lot to Karlie as well, but they never really talk about it. 

“Come dance with me,” Taylor calls. Karlie’s saying unexpected things, so Taylor will too. It’s the power of the snow. 

She expects Karlie to say no, to laugh it off, and the _look_ Karlie gives her indicates she will, but against all odds Karlie joins her on the sidewalk and takes her hand. 

The snow is more powerful than Taylor thought. 

A flutter runs down Taylor’s spine at Karlie’s gentle touch, their hands linked together and Karlie’s other hand resting very lightly on the small of Taylor’s back. They sway slowly together. 

“Our town is the perfect snow globe,” Taylor points out, needing to fill the silence with something, _anything._

“Sometimes it is,” Karlie murmurs softly. Taylor can’t stop grinning, but Karlie’s expression is serious, watching Taylor closely. 

“Will you make me a cat cookie next year too?” Taylor asks. She already knows the answer, knows without a doubt that Karlie will, Karlie will always do the things that make Taylor this happy. 

“Mmhm,” Karlie dips her head slightly in agreement, tightening her fingers around Taylor’s. 

Taylor sighs happily, and before she can think of why she should or shouldn't, tucks her head in close to Karlie’s neck. 

They dance in the silence of the falling snow and Taylor inhales deeply. It still smells like snow, but now also like Karlie, a clean, sweet smell that makes Taylor feel safe.

Karlie raises her arm to twirl Taylor around underneath it and then tugs her back in, their bodies drifting back together naturally. Karlie’s hand meets Taylor's back again and Taylor’s free hand finds itself against Karlie’s collarbone, curled against the collar of her shirt. 

“I told you it would snow just for me,” Taylor whispers, and she feels more than hears Karlie laugh lightly. 

She’s sure she’s right, though. Her birthdays always bring great things, like the feeling of Karlie’s hand warm around hers, and it’s because of the snow.


End file.
